Grand Chancellor
Profile Grand Chancellor, or his real name Alexandrous Von Greshingham, is the former leader of Team S, and current Janitor of Chaldea Security Organization He was demoted for letting his team dress and cosplay as Star Wars characters. He himself was dressed like Palpatine. Even now he does not regret letting his people have some good fun. That was then and this is now. Now he has returned with a idea of restoring the fabled Team S, not for cosplay and fun, but to find a way to gain money for the Organization. Having a eye for the future he realized that once the mage organization began to inquire on their actions and experiments that they were going to have a huge fine to pay. As a result he wanted to put together a team to earn money to fix that problem. Alexandrous purposeless was not possible till after the events of the Loop Metropolis. During that loop Melkjor managed to destroy Goetia by tricking it into shooting Type Mecury who destroyed him across all time lines. Even with him gone there are still singularities and loops to fix, and as a result the organization continues to work. However now they have access to world, and Team S can make some money. Background Alexandrous Von Greshingham is a member of the North American League of Magic. It is a rival organization to the New Orleans Murder that operates in Canada and the Northern United States. The Magi in this league work together to improve magic and attempt to reach the root. Alexandrous Father, Spartacus decided that the normal ideas of how to reach the root was not going to work. He decided that the only way to reach the root would be to latch onto a mystery of old and use it to cut a path to their desired target. He took that idea literally. Reading up on Sigfiend the man's who swordsmanship surpassed the Gods he figured such a high level of mastery could cut a way to the root and gain true magic. In pursuit of this he stole the original copy of The Book of Five Rings, and placed it inside of one of his wife's eggs. He then impregnated the egg. The End Result was a child born with Swordsmenship as a Origin. Alexandrous was a born master swordsmen. As a child he gravitated toward swords. When he would play sword fight with other kids he would pull sword moves out of thin air far more complicated than any child should be able to do. As he grew up he learned magecraft and by using the element of fire he was able to create new sword techniques on the fly. As a teenager Alexandrous began to learn sword techniques that were out right lost to time. One such technique came to him one day as a pigeon took a dump on his head. Annoyed he attempted to cut it, but the bird was quick and dodged him. As a result he cut the three times in a single breath. He continued to grow in both skill and power. At the age of twenty five he joined Chaldea. He saw it as a chance to put his skills to use. However away from home and the discipline of his father Alexandrous was able to play around, and express his love for the series of Star Wars. He meet others who liked the series, and soon his entire team was cosplaying. Scolded and demoted he returned to the path of the blade, but he still dressed up for the fun of it. During their long trials the organization as a whole had come far. A sense of community had developed. Alexandrous, or Grand Chancellor as he liked to call himself now, did not want to see this organization destroyed. As a result he approached the new acting director Dr. Roman about setting up a New Team S. He also took Fafnir, under his wing, as Fafnir was simply being kicked around by everyone else for reasons he did not understand. ''Appearance Grand Chancellor has two distinct appearances. The first is his normal appearance. He has blue hair, and blue eyes. His skin is fiar, and he wars a white suit, and carries around a Legendary Sword. His second appearance is that of his cosplay. He wears a special robe that changes the way he looks, which allows him to maintain his appearance without putting out effort. That robe is a Mystic Code that was created by his father. The image however was set by him as the mystic code allows one to look as they desire. Personality Other appearances Abilities 'Magecraft' Grand Chancellor has a Origin of Swordsmenship and the Elements of Fire, Water, and Wind. Formalcraft'' Equipment Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia References Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Fate/Axiom Category:Magus Category:Magi